Snuggled Fairies
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Ch. 1 What if Mira has another plan, and it involves with moving a body through the night? What if the whole Guild is helping to get the two together? Ch. 2 The girls has a sleepover, and the males get invited. Where does Mira suggesting lead too? Fem!NatsuxLaxus
1. Chapter 1

Mira smiled as the others followed her with the body. She was leading them to their destination with the green blanket.

They were moving quickly as they could; it was hard carrying such a heavy body in the middle of the night. If you seen the body, it didn't look like it was heavy.

Others in the group were also cheery, or tired from the heavy lift. By Mira, was her sister and brother; they were in on the plan too.

All of them has been planning this night forever, and now the first part was done. The only part was getting to the building to place the body.

She giggled as she came to the door; she quietly knocked on the door, and a old man answered. "Mirajane? he questioned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hello, Master," she greeted in her calm tone. Her head was tilted sideways as she greeted the Master.

He was also in on the plan.

"It's time already?" he questioned; she nodded. He just yawned, but he had a evil smile on his face. "Right this way," he said while leading them through the building.

They passed doors; snoring could be heard. The hallway seem to go on forever, but they finally reached the end.

At the very end was a single door with a lighting strike indented on the pieces of wood. This was the place.

Master went ahead and opened the wooden door.

Heavy snoring, that would wake up a cow, was heard as the door crept open. The light from the hallway shined into the room.

It shined on the bed, letting the bump be visible. Again, Mira smiled brightly at her plan.

This was going to be perfect!

Max went first into the room, quietly walking across the floor. Each time a floor board creaked, he would stop.

The bump in the bed would move as if it was getting up to attack.

But it never did.

It would just snore louder and turn in the bed.

Max sighed, he thought he was going to be caught in action. It was bad enough walking through the city with a body; but now this was a war-zone.

If the object in the bed would find them, then all of them would be dead. This was worst than getting caught in the dead of night with that body.

He would be dead if the object awaken.

He gulped nervously as he quickly made his way into the room. He walked next to the bed, the place where their were space on the bed.

Max pushed the blankets over, allowing space on the bed.

He signaled for the others to come.

They followed in the room, stepping in the same places as Max did. All of them had to be careful since they were in the middle of the act.

Jet leaned the body onto the bed, allowing it to lay on the bed. The others did the same; and the body was in the bed.

Lisanna unwrapped the green blanket from the body; it would be bad if this was traced back to them.

She couldn't help herself from smiling at the peaceful face on the body. Elfman tipped her shoulder, getting her back to Earth.

"Come on, a Man gets out fast," he said. She nodded her head and covered the body with a blanket on the bed.

She and her brother made their way back to their sister, who was standing in the doorway.

As everyone was out of the room, Master closed the door and locked it with a key that hanged from his necklace.

He handed the key to Elfman.

And it was time to wait.

...

"AHH!" Laxus screamed. His eyes were opened, and they seen a figure who was wrapped in his arms.

A figure who shouldn't be on his bed, a figure who shouldn't even be here in the first place. He retracted his arms from the body.

"What's wrong, Laxus?!" screamed Freed from outside of his door. He tried to opened the door, but it seemed locked on the other side.

Freed started to panicked, so he bang on the door. When that didn't work, he left to get Bickslow.

It caused the body to wake up. She yawned and stretched her arms, hitting Laxus on his head.

"Mmm... It's too early to get up..." she moaned as she crawled out of the bed.

As she stood up from the bed, she opened her eyes. "Why am I?" she questioned.

None of the surroundings looked familiar. She had no clue where she was.

A grunt came from behind her, it was Laxus. His normal scowl on his face as he looked at the pink-haired; with the addition of a blush.

"I'm sure I didn't hired you for the night..." he said.

He didn't know what to say about a person who showed up in his bed in the middle of nowhere, so he just used his normal cockiness.

"Hired?" Natsa questioned as she turned to look at the blond. "I didn't take a job... If you wanted to fight, just say so!"

He just shook his head, nothing that came from the pink-haired made any sense.

"Whatever, just get out!"

She growled at him and turned to leave. She was mumbling a mouthful of curses to the blond.

How she wished she could fight him; but that couldn't happen in such a small space.

She walked towards the door, her hand reached out to the knob.

It wouldn't open.

"What?"

"The door won't open," she said humming. After a second, she gotten an idea.

She kicked the door, tempting to break it down.

"That won't work. This place was built to protect those inside," Laxus said.

"So we're stuck in here..."

"..."

"GET US OUT!"

...

Master sighed, they've been going like this for hours.

Shouldn't Mira's plan work? Getting those two others?

So that Laxus wouldn't be so grumpy all the time.

He moaned as the noises became louder and louder. It wasn't helping that the Thunder God Tribe was panicking too.

This was going to be a long day...

**Yes! This is my second Fem!NatsaxLaxus story! And, like the other one, Mira's plans never work. Does anyone have any ideas for Mira's plans on getting them together? I just love writing this. Plus, I like writing bed scenes (non-lemon, just sleeping). Also, I'm sorry about the beinnging sounding like a murder, I wanted to add suspense to people. And this is an Oneshot, I've no clue on getting them together so I'm just using Mira to plan them getting together. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Why do I kept getting the feeling that you guys are tired of these stories? Oh well, I can never think of a long story to get this couple together so I'm making these small stories of failed attempts of getting them together. I might make a long story for them with a good story and them getting together at the end. I already have ideas for it, but I don't know how get around into doing it (I'm lazy). **

**I added this to Snuggled Fairies since I'm a bit tired of One Shots (this sounds bad coming from me since that's what most of my stories are). So mostly, if I have a 'small' idea of the two of them, that involves the night, it will be under Snuggled Fairies.  
**

**But unlike the other ones, this is...  
**

**Oh, and this involves many pairings, which some I may support, or others I just added in because it's common and/or just because. **

Lucy never knew this could happen.

She just invited some girls to stay the night at her house, because it was better than them walking in on her; which happens more often than you'll think.

And yet, they were already inside of her house.

The Strauss sisters, Natsa, and Erza.

They smiled as Lucy walked inside of her house.

All of them were doing their own things.

Erza was eating some sweets which was gathered in the kitchen.

Natsa snored on the couch; she was bored from nothing happening.

Sitting on the end of the couch, Lisanna was painting Natsa's toes red.

Mirajane gently laid her magazine on the table.

"Welcome home~!" Mirajane greeted her with a warm smile.

"Eh?" Natsa looked up from the couch's arm, "Oh, you're home."

"Shall the sleepover began?" questioned Erza.

She rested her hands on her skirt; looking at each one of the girls.

"Yes! We can have makeovers, chat, and all type of things~!" Lisanna said, clapping her hands together.

With each idea she stated, she tilted her head to the other side.

"Is that what you do at a sleepover?" Erza asked.

She never been to sleepovers before, so the concept was completely new to her.

"Yup! Me and Natsa has them all of the time~! Oh, and we can watch movies and..."

"Talk about boys," finished Mirajane.

She sent a knowing smile in Natsa's direction that anyone, but Natsa, took noticed of.

'Why am I having a bad feeling about this?' Lucy thought to herself.

She silently hoped that her house wouldn't get trash with all of them around.

"What type of movies do you have?" Lisanna asked Lucy.

"I have...uhh... Well, it's mostly romance comedies," she answered.

Natsa's stomach grumbled, "I'm hungry..."

Her hand was reached out as if she was saying, 'Leave me behind.'

Lucy sighed and went into the kitchen.

She brushed against the cabinets, getting snacks, sweets, food, fruits; to take into the living room.

Mira walked in, "Do you need some help?"

"Ah...yes," Lucy agreed.

She handed Mira some bowls and bags, "Thanks a lot."

"No problem."

The two of them walked back into the living room; Natsa was now sprawled out on the couch with her eyes closed.

Her arm was over her face as if to look dead.

Lucy laid the food on the table she had in the living room; Natsa jumped up, relive, and followed the smell of food.

Lisanna giggled because Natsa was hurling all of the food into her mouth.

Erza was feasting on the sweets that Lucy served her; her other sweets were already out.

Mira played with her fork and looked guilty at the table.

"So...why don't we call the boys?"

"Boys?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yes, they weren't invited."

And thus the males of the guild were invited to the sleepover.

This consist of Gray, Laxus, Elfman, Loke, and Max.

None of them seemed happy to be there; expect Elfman who was talking to his sisters.

Laxus seemed bored as heck; he was expecting much more of this great sleepover these females has been talking about for weeks.

Loke laid his arm behind Lucy, "Why don't we play Seven Minutes in Heaven?"

"As if!" she exclaimed.

"Come on, it will be fun."

Thus the mages were surrounding the backroom.

Lucy had too much stuff within her closet so it wouldn't do.

"What about Laxus and Natsa first?" suggested Mirajane.

"That was your plan all along?" questioned Max.

He was wondering why he was pulled into this sleepover; and now it made sense with Laxus invited.

"No way," Laxus answered.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Natsa said.

She pulled onto his arm, guiding him into the backroom.

"Does she know what this game is about?" asked Gray.

"Nope," Lisanna sweatdropped.

"Wa-Wait!" shouted Laxus when Erza shut the door.

The last look on his face gave away a blush.

"Plan C, in progress!" cheered Mira.

"Wait, you're already on Plan C, what was the first two?" asked Loke.

"Something with handcuffs and locking them in the same room," answered Lisanna.

"Both failed," finished Erza.

"Shouldn't we listen?" asked Max with a smile.

"As if I want to hear that," Gray declined.

"Suit yourself," said Loke.

All of them, except Gray, had their ears pressed against the door.

They heard banging, tossing, and little voices.

Lucy's timer went off and they opened the door.

They weren't ready to see what was behind it.

Laxus was making out with a broom.

Natsa was fighting a jacket.

"Told you," said Lisanna.

**I had the ending implanted into my mind, but I could never get the start of it done. I chose random characters (other than the main couple, the siblings, of course), so the pairings that might have happened afterwards are off. All I know, Loke gotten Lucy in the closet, Max and Mira, Lisanna and Gray, Elfman and Erza (see told ya, I suck at side-pairings). The only pairings out of this I approve of, is Loke and Lucy. **

**Well, knowing me, I will say I'll make more drabbles of this pairing since it needs more love. I don't know if I'm ever going to make one with them getting together, but at least I can try, using Mira as the match maker. **


End file.
